Hometown Glory
by krysty508
Summary: Aria returns to Rosewood many years later to reminisce. Mostly Aria with an appearance from the other liars and a little Ezria thrown in there.


**This is just a little one-shot that came to me while listening to Adele's _Hometown Glory_, hence the name. Most of it is Aria ****reminiscing, but there is apearances by the other liars and a cute scene with Ezra.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p>Aria walked down Main Street in Rosewood distracted from the sights around her, her heels clacking against the pavement. She held a cup of coffee in her hand that she'd just bought at the café she always used to go to. People walked down the sidewalk and cars parked parallel in the street, some driving down the road, but it still seemed quieter than she remembered. Perhaps she simply became used to the sounds of the big city.<p>

Aria stopped outside the thrift shop where her and her best friends used to go all the time. She ran her hand along the brick and could imagine everyone there. Ali would have loved the pink top on the mannequin.

"Excuse me?" Aria turned to see a small woman with gray hair and wrinkles standing in the doorway of the store. "Are you alright dear? Do you need me to call someone?"

"No, thank you, I'm just wondering." Aria turned back around and walked away from the thrift store, letting her fingers trace between the brick. As she turned the corner, she came across a memorial. She could still remember how it looked after someone had wrecked it, not 24 hours after the service. No one knew who perpetrated the crime to this day. The bowl, welded back together by the artist, sat where the two benches met, the salvageable tiles put back together and those that couldn't be saved were redone by the original creators. Aria looked down at the tiles. She had made two. One had been shattered in the destruction and replaced. A ragged line ran through the other one, slightly diagonal starting at the top left corner with a chip at the bottom. The girls never came here together after its completion. It remained a place of solitude. Only once, right after everything with 'A' had been put to rest, did they all have the same inclination to come here. The day was full of relief and pain.

Aria wiped away a tear on her cheek. She sucked in a deep breath to compose herself and let it out slowly before continuing down the road.

A little while later she found herself walking into Hollis Bar and Grill, and sitting down on the same stool she did so many years ago. They had changed the light fixtures but other than that it was all the same. They even kept the jukebox in the corner.

Aria ordered a scotch which was brought to her quickly and sipped at it. The wall across from her used to have a 'missing' poster. Now it was advertising a band playing in Philadelphia next week.

The bell above the door rang as someone came in. Aria heard the person put a coin in the jukebox and push a button. Happiness by The Fray came on.

Aria smiled softly as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"B-26," she said softly as Ezra rested his head on her shoulder.

"This place hasn't changed much, has it," he said.

"Nothing in this town has. It's just like it's always been, same buildings, same people. Nothing's changed."

"I'm sure that's not true." Ezra said. "Even if the town looks the same a lot of things have happened here and I'm sure that's taken its toll on the people."

Aria sighed. "It doesn't feel like home anymore."

"That's because it isn't. You've made your own home somewhere else."

Aria turned her head to face him and kissed him. They pulled away slowly.

"Come on," He said rising up, but not removing his hands from her waist. "You don't want to be late."

Aria stood up and put the money for her drink next to the half finished glass before walking out with Ezra's arm wrapped around her.

The cemetery, just like the town, had remained the same. Ezra stayed at the entrance as Aria walked inside with a bouquet of bright flowers in hand. She found Spencer and Emily already at Ali's grave, both with a similar bouquet. The hugged each other and said hello. Soon, Hanna showed up apologizing for being late. They all smiled to each other and then turned to the grave. Emily was the first to speak.

"Can you believe it's been ten years since that night?"

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like that long," Hanna said.

Aria laughed. "Sometimes it feels longer."

"A lot's happened since then," Spencer said. "And we managed to get through it."

Emily kneeled down and placed her bouquet in front of the headstone. "We miss you, Ali," She said, tracing her hand along the name scratched into the stone.

"Yeah," Hanna said. "Even if you could be a bitch sometimes," Hanna put her flowers down next to Emily's. "You were still our best friend."

Aria laid her flowers next to Hanna's. "Even if it seems like we sometimes forget or have moved on, you're still with us."

"And we hope you remember us, too," Spencer left her flowers on the other side of Emily's. "and you're happy wherever you are."

The four friends walked back to the gate with promises to call or see each other soon. Aria saw Ezra standing not far away. She smiled up at him as he walked towards her.

"Let's go home."

He smiled back and took her hand as they made their way out of Rosewood together.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Hope you liked it. Please review. They make me very happy!<strong>


End file.
